Glad You Came
by CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek
Summary: AU "Dance with Somebody"-on; Kurt finds solace in Chandler after Blaine breaks up with him, and begins to develop feelings for the hyper blond. But Kurt's affections for Chandler send Blaine over the edge into taking every risk to get his boyfriend back. Soon, Blaine's regards are rivaled with when an old classmate returns. Kandler, Blaine/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: For some reason, Chandler has yet to get a character category on here; in fact, neither has Wade/Unique. Nonetheless, here's a schmaltzy Kandler story.

* * *

Kurt stood outside Between the Sheets, trying to decide whether to go back in. He might see Chandler again, and now that Blaine had broken up with him, he was hesitant. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the music store and started going through the stands of new music when an excited voice from behind him called his name.

"Kurt! Hey, it's me, Chandler!" Kurt shivered at the volume and turned, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Chandler," he said, taking a step back as the blond boy hurried over.

"How's it going? I'm sorry about the texts. I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Is everything okay with him?" Chandler asked.

"He broke up with me," Kurt whispered and Chandler frowned. He liked Kurt, but he didn't mean to ruin his relationship.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to…" Chandler stammered.

"It's not your fault, Chandler, don't worry," Kurt assured.

"Is it too early to ask if you want to grab a bite to eat?" Chandler looked at Kurt downcast, ready for the denial.

"You know what? I am not going to mourn over Blaine, so sure, let's go," Kurt said, putting on a brighter tone. Chandler grinned and followed Kurt out of the store.

* * *

"So how long have you been out?" Chandler asked, scooping clam chowder into his mouth. Kurt had picked Fellini's, an Italian restaurant.

"Going on two-and-a-half years now," Kurt replied, poking at his salad. "My best friend had a crush on me, and I lied to her, telling her I liked another girl. She chucked a rock through my window. I came out to her the next day."

"Do your parents know?"

"My dad said he'd known since I asked for a pair of sensible heels when I was five." Kurt smiled at the memory. Chandler beamed; he liked seeing Kurt smile. "What about you?"

"I live with my mom, she said that she figured it out when I wanted to be Lady Gaga for Halloween three years ago," he explained. "When I went to school the next day as Gaga, some jocks shoved me into a locker. I got fed up and yelled at them, but in front of the whole school. I said that I'm gay and that they can learn to deal with it. Surprisingly, they backed off and my friends began to applaud. That was my first standing ovation.

"Kurt?" Chandler looked over at the brunet, whose eyes began to fill with tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's Blaine. I miss him so much," he whispered. "I'm sorry to unload my problems on you."

"You're okay, let it out," Chandler said, handing the boy a tissue.

"H-he called a w-whore," Kurt sobbed. "He t-t-told me t-that I'm n-n-nothing but a sp-spoiled brat who d-deserves nothing."

"You are not a whore, Kurt. I didn't know and I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself; it's not your fault." Chandler swallowed and put a hand on Kurt's.

"Can we go?" Kurt asked. Chandler nodded and helped the brunet out of the restaurant. He led Kurt to his car, which was parked right outside the restaurant. He put an arm around the boy, who just latched himself onto him.

"Don't let me go," Kurt whispered.

"Not when you're like this," Chandler said, rubbing Kurt's back. "You're going to be okay. I'm here for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt led Chandler down to his basement bedroom and sat down on his bed. Chandler looked around the room in awe.

"This room is amazing," he said. He heard something clatter; he spun around to find a picture in a garbage can.

"Don't worry, it's just a picture of that stupid douche Blaine," he explained. Chandler removed the picture and examined it. The two looked so happy together.

"He's cute," Chandler commented and Kurt grumbled something under his breath. "Not as cute as you, of course," he said quickly, seeing Kurt glare at him.

"Enough talk about him, come here," Kurt ordered, beckoning Chandler over to the bed. Chandler hesitantly sat down next to Kurt. "Can you just hold on to me, please?"

"Sure," Chandler whispered and wrapped an arm around Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"I just need warmth right now before I started bawling my eyes out," Kurt replied, burying his face in Chandler's lap.

"Whatever you need, Kurt, I'll be here," Chandler said, stroking the brunet's hair.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt was asleep on Chandler's shoulder and Chandler was sitting perfectly still as to not wake up Kurt. '_Geez, I'm like a dog_,' he thought, but grinned at the content smile on Kurt's face.

"Hey, Kurt, there's…," a tall boy said, walking into the room. "Oh, sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Chandler, I'm a friend of Kurt's," Chandler replied, waving.

"I'm Finn, Kurt's stepbrother," the boy said.

"Finn, what's going on?" a brunette girl and a blond boy came in behind the boy named Finn. "Oh, you're Mr. Between-the-Sheets," she said. "Kurt told me about him."

"Do any of you knock anymore?" Kurt's voice asked. Chandler turned to see Kurt sitting up.

"Blaine wasn't in Glee. Where is he?" Sam asked. He regretted asking when his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. He broke up with me," Kurt whispered.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked; she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Because of the texting," Kurt replied, wiping away tears. "He called me a whore after he sang "_It's Not Right But It's Okay_" yesterday."

"Kurt, I have to ask. Can I kick his ass, please?" Sam asked, kneeling down in front of Kurt. "I've been meaning to give him a good punch ever since he made that comment about me working as a stripper."

"Be my guest," Kurt grumbled. Sam left the room, followed closely by Finn.

"I'm Chandler, by the way," Chandler said, extending a hand to Rachel, who smiled and shook it.

"I'm Rachel. Thanks for taking care of Kurt," she smiled. "He's a little fragile," she whispered.

"Rachel, I'm right here," Kurt snapped. Rachel and Chandler looked at each other and snickered. Kurt pursed his lips and opened a _Vogue_.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter will be long, promise. And it'll have Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler promised to never leave Kurt's side during the period where Kurt was mourning over Blaine; this ultimately included following him to school the next day where most of the students stared at Chandler in curiosity.

"You get used to the stares," Kurt whispered.

"I am used to it, just still weird," Chandler replied.

"Well, Kurt, looks like you went back to your text buddy," Blaine said icily. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the bruise on Blaine's left cheek.

"You're him, aren't you?" Blaine asked Chandler. "Mr. Between-the-Sheets, Mr. I'm-Going-to-Flirt-with-the-Guy-Who-Has-a-Boyfriend, huh, is that it?"

"I didn't know Kurt had a boyfriend," Chandler said. "I'm sorry."

"You want to make my boyfriend's voice your ringtone? Keep dreaming, loser," Blaine snapped.

"_Ex_-boyfriend," Kurt reminded him. "Let's not forget how a certain mini-ex-Warbler broke up with me."

"You're right, he _is_ short," Chandler chuckled, making Kurt crack a smile and Blaine scowled. "I thought Rachel was short, but this guy," he nodded to Blaine, "is like Frodo Baggins." Kurt started laughing, but composed himself quickly.

"Hey, Kurt, what's going on?" A black girl wearing lots of jewelry asked. "Who's this?"

"I'm Chandler Kiehl, one of Kurt's friends," Chandler said, extending a hand. The girl shook it and nodded.

"Mercedes Jones, Kurt's best friend and fashion partner," she said. "Kurt, this boy is fabulous. Where did you find him?"

"Music store," he shrugged. "He's the one Blaine got all jealous over." Blaine looked angry at being ignored.

"Ohh, you're him," Mercedes gasped, a hand coming to her mouth.

"Keep it up, Kurt. One day you'll be right out there just like Sebastian, whoring it up on street corners and picking up random guys at Scandals," Blaine spat before stalking away.

"Aw, hell to the no, what did he just say?" Mercedes demanded, starting after Blaine, but Kurt pulled her back.

"He broke up with me after his song yesterday," he explained. "Because of the texting with Chandler, he called me a whore."

"Ooh, he is just asking for a beatdown," she said.

"Did you see the bruise on his cheek? Sam and Finn did that," Kurt whispered. Mercedes grinned and winked.

"Shall we retire to glee club, Mr. Hummel?" she asked, extending her arm.

"Yes, we shall, Ms. Jones," he said, linking his arm through hers and the two trooped off to glee club, leaving Chandler standing in the hallway alone.

* * *

After Glee club ended, Kurt and a few others walked out into the hall to find Chandler at the door, covered in blue slushie.

"Kurt, what happened to me?" he whispered.

"Seems like the hockey team didn't take too kindly to someone they didn't recognize," Kurt observed.

"Those guys with mullets are hockey players?" Chandler asked. Kurt looked at Rachel and then back at Chandler. He nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Kurt said, taking Chandler by the hand and leading him into the girls' bathroom, followed closely by Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Santana. Once he had Chandler settled in a chair in front of the sink, he bent the boy's head back.

"Feels like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg," Chandler said; Kurt and the girls smiled, remembering their first slushie facial.

"I'm sorry for ruining your relationship," Chandler whispered.

"You didn't ruin anything. Blaine's just being unreasonable," Kurt assured. "Only thing is this time, he can say he's sorry all he wants, but I'm not taking him back. I can only take being called a whore so many times."

"Porcelain said what? What did the Hobbit say to you?" Santana demanded. "I will go all kinds of Lima Heights on his ass.

"He called me a whore when he found Chandler's texts. They were simple flirts, not like what I bet that smirky meerkat-faced bastard was texting to him," Kurt explained. "Justin Bieber will become President before anything Sebastian says is "family-friendly"." Kurt used air quotes.

"Justin Bieber will be our first female President?" Brittany asked, looking excited. "The world is changing." Chandler looked at Kurt, confused.

"Ignore her," he advised.

* * *

Outside, the glee kids were all getting rides home. Chandler followed Kurt and Sam to Kurt's Navigator.

"Don't you have a family to go to, Chandler?" Sam asked.

"My grandma's probably out of it as usual, and will mistake me for her thirty years deceased husband, and my dad works the graveyard shift at the bank, so I'm free," he replied.

"Ok, hop in. Let's go see a movie, my treat," Kurt suggested.

"Ooh, can we see _Titanic_ in 3D? I love that movie," Chandler squealed.

"It's my favorite too," Kurt grinned.

"I'm going to ride with Finn and Rachel," Sam muttered, getting out of the car.

"Come on, Sam, it'll be fun," Chandler coaxed, bouncing up and down on his seat.

"No thanks, you two have a good time," he replied.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us," Kurt remarked. "You want to grab something at BreadstiX?" Chandler nodded eagerly and Kurt drove to the restaurant.

* * *

"I will have a large order of breadsticks," Chandler told the waitress.

"Sir, we can't just give you breadsticks," the waitress said.

"Do you know that I know Santana Lopez?" Kurt stage-whispered; the waitress turned red and hurried away.

"Works every time," he told Chandler. "She once complained to BreadstiX Corporate when the manager tried to stop her from filling a wheelbarrow with breadsticks; the manager got fired."

"Damn, is she the Latina girl who threatened Blaine?" Kurt nodded. "Kurt, um, I know you just got out of a relationship, but…I really like you."

"I like you too, Chandler," Kurt said, with a soft smile. "And I'd be ready to call this a date but it's just…"

"Blaine?" Chandler's eyes downcast and Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, but…well, you know…I'm not going to get back with him, especially after what he called me," Kurt continued. "It's just…"

"Take your time, I'm not going to push you," Chandler said, putting a hand on Kurt's from across the table. "All those awful things Blaine said to you, I would never say to anyone. You are perfect and amazing in every way, Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you." Kurt felt a few tears come to his eyes. "No one has said that to me in a really long time. Blaine did once, but that was when we got together."

"Trust me when I say this, you are amazing and I would never hurt you," Chandler promised. He checked his watch. "We're going to miss the movie if we don't hurry. Forget the breadsticks and let's go. I'll buy you a salad as part of the deal since you're paying for the movie."

"Deal," Kurt said, getting up and Chandler put an arm around him as the two boys left the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

"I always cry at the end of that movie," Chandler said as he and Kurt left the auditorium. "_Titanic_ is the best movie ever."

"Seconded," Kurt said, wiping his eyes from behind the 3D glasses.

"Hey, check it out, it's Hummel and…guys, it's that weird kid we slushied," Rick "The Stick" Nelson sneered; he and his friends came walking out of _American Reunion_.

"Slushies are like a part of being at McKinley, especially if you're in their loser radar," Kurt elaborated. "Be glad we were able to find you and clean you up."

"Oh, so Hummel's butt buddies with the kid? Why does this not surprise me?" Nelson asked.

"Come on, Chandler, let's go," Kurt said, taking the blond's hand and walking away, but two of the hockey players blocked their way.

"Not so fast, homos," Nelson said. "We want to have some fun with you."

"So you're going to take your blatant homophobia out on us and rape us?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt looked shocked at the statement; he spotted Nelson and his friends looking a little taken aback.

"Wow, this one can talk," a hockey goon said.

"I can pretend to enjoy it," Chandler continued. "It'll be like 'Oh my God, get deeper. Get deeper.' Yeah, that's what you were thinking, wasn't it? Well, boys, let me just say that if such scenario does occur, I carry a rape whistle," Chandler pulled something out from under his shirt, "and it will prove that you are all actually gay, which I'm pretty sure will ruin your respect for one another and the world's respect for you."

With Chandler's words in their minds, the hockey players walked away without another word.

"Chandler, that was amazing," Kurt said, looking at his friend in wonder.

"Thanks, that's what comes from years of being called a fag," he replied.

"You deserve a gift for that," Kurt teased, leaning in and kissing Chandler on the cheek. The blond blushed and the two walked out of the theater, hand in hand.

* * *

"I'm home," Kurt called when he opened the front door.

"Kurt, where have you been?" Carole asked, rushing in from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I should've called. This is Chandler; he's been helping me get over Blaine. We went to see _Titanic_ 3D," he explained. "Chandler, this is my stepmother Carole."

"What happened with Blaine?" Carole looked sympathetic.

"He called me a whore and broke up with me," Kurt mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Blaine did what?" Burt demanded, walking into the room.

"I was texting Chandler here, and Blaine found the texts. He accused me of cheating, sang a song about it, called me a whore, and broke up with me." Kurt avoided his father's gaze.

"I knew that boy was trouble, no matter how charming he acted," Burt grumbled. "Who's this?"

"This is Chandler. He's nothing like Blaine, I promise," Kurt said.

"Mr. Hummel, I swear on everything I have I would never hurt your son," Chandler promised, shaking Burt's hand.

"I like him," Burt said and Kurt relaxed. "You two go have time to yourselves…but leave the door open." He called this last part as Kurt and Chandler were walking downstairs.

* * *

_**A/N**_: The next chapter will involve fluff and more Blaine-bashing.

* * *

_**A/N2**_: I need drag names for Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian, so please Private Message me with some ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your family seems pretty cool, Kurt. Mine isn't all that great," Chandler said. "My mom, Eloise, she ran off with her cardio instructor Raoul about three years ago, leaving me alone with my dad and her mother. Grandma Joan is a little out of it, she's lucid sometimes but usually she does crazy things like barricading the front door, saying that the Vietcong is coming, and mistakes me for her husband Alvin, who's been dead thirty years now. My dad, Christian, works at the bank and rarely ever comes home. I'm betting he finds some new girl every night and hangs out with her."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, putting a hand on Chandler's.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Chandler replied, shrugging. "I learned to live with the fact that no one cares about me. And after what happened with Seb, no one will love me."

"Who's Seb?" Kurt was having suspicions about the identity of this boy.

"My first boyfriend," Chandler said. "We met at acting camp a year ago. He's a year older than me and he was the first guy to tell me I was attractive. We started dating and just two weeks ago, he told me to get lost. He said I was clingy and annoying, and then I found out he's been lusting after some guy for like the past seven months."

Kurt had to ask. "Sebastian Smythe?" Chandler looked up at Kurt, surprised.

"Oh my God, how did you know?"

"Wow, I can't believe—oh wait, I can. The guy your boyfriend was lusting after was my boyfriend, now they're our exes, but still," Kurt clarified.

"You mean the guy was Blaine?" Chandler was in shock. Kurt nodded. "Kurt, oh God, I am so sorry." Chandler laid his head in Kurt's lap, his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry, Chand, it'll be okay. Like you said, they're our exes now. Besides, I know someone who will love you," Kurt told him, stroking the blond hair from his eyes.

"Who? Who will love me?" Chandler sobbed.

"I will." Chandler raised his head and looked at Kurt in wonder.

"You will?" Kurt nodded and softly pressed his lips to Chandler's.

"You are the most amazing guy I've ever met. And you haven't pretended to be someone else, which is exactly what Blaine has done," Kurt continued, wrapping his arms around Chandler. "That smarmy Hobbit has done nothing but pretend to be some charming, dapper prep-school boy since the day I met him. Just because he can croon Katy Perry means nothing, I was a fool for letting it take me."

"I heard Blaine transferred to be with you," Chandler said.

"Yeah, he did, but I regret the day I met him. I shouldn't have gone to spy on those damn Warblers. Although if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you," Kurt replied. "But if I hadn't met Blaine, I would never have met Sebastian, which is months of my life I'd much rather forget."

"I love you, Kurt," Chandler whispered, leaning on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you, Chandler," Kurt said.

* * *

What Kurt and Chandler didn't know was that there was one certain Hobbit looking in on them. Blaine cringed when he saw Kurt and Chandler kiss. He knew what he did was fucked up, and he wanted Kurt back, but now it was clear that Kurt wasn't going to come back to him. Blaine was going to have to get Kurt back in his arms no matter what it took.

* * *

"Hey, Princess, heard you and your new boy toy got it on last night," Puck said the next morning.

"Noah, pardon my language, but that's a damn lie. Now who told you that?" Kurt turned away from his locker to glare at the Mohawked boy. He was slightly satisfied to see Puck looking uncomfortable.

"I heard it from Santana," he mumbled before shuffling away.

"Satan!" Kurt called across the hallway. Santana and Brittany looked over to see a very irritated Kurt walking towards them.

"What did you tell Puck about me and Chandler?" he demanded.

"Porcelain, cool your jets. I didn't tell him anything. Why? Did you two do the dirty?"

"Did you and your dolphin make dolphin babies?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, remember, boys and boys can't make babies," Santana reminded her.

"Who is telling people that Chandler and I did it?" Kurt wondered out loud, and then he saw Blaine walk by. The short, curly-haired ex-Warbler looked guilty and he didn't even look at Kurt. He walked into the boys' bathroom and Kurt followed him.

"You did this," he said. Blaine turned and looked hurt by the accusation.

"Why would I do that? I may be unreasonable, as you said, but I'm not a gossip," Blaine replied.

"You have that same guilty look on your face like when I asked you about talking to my dad about the sex talk," Kurt refuted, taking a step towards Blaine.

"I saw you and your blond hussy making out," Blaine hissed.

"Oh my God, you're insane," Kurt whispered. "You were spying on me and Chandler? That is far beyond anything else has done to me and, yes, even worse than the forced kiss last year." Blaine flinched at being considered worse than Karofsky.

"I am _not_ as bad as that." Blaine sounded on the verge of tears, but Kurt didn't care.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, get over yourself and find someone who would take your abuse. Maybe you can go ask Sebastian for a good lay; he always wanted that, or maybe now that you're almost 18, you can go crawling back to Jeremiah again." Kurt felt slightly remorseful for the things he was saying, but the thought of Blaine spying on him and Chandler knocked those feelings right out of his head.

Kurt didn't see it coming when Blaine suddenly slapped him. He recoiled at the impact and stepped back, holding his cheek.

"Kurt, I'm sor…," Blaine started to say, but Kurt ran out of the bathroom.

"Kurt, what happened?" Sam asked, stopping the brunet from running outside. "Why is your cheek red?"

"Blaine, he-he…" That was all Kurt could get out before Sam led him into the choir room and sat him down. Finn, Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, Rory, and Sugar were already there.

"Dude, what's going on?" Finn asked, looking worried.

"I think Blaine hit him," Sam told them. Kurt had buried his head in his hands.

"He did what?" Rachel stood up, scandalized.

"Artie, can you install video cameras at my house?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, sure, Kurt, what's wrong?" he said.

"Blaine was on our property last night. He was spying on me and Chandler," Kurt explained.

"I am going to hurt him," Finn muttered.

"Blaine hit you?" Rory asked, looking scared. Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes. "Is this about that blond guy we saw?"

"Kurt, look, I'm really sorry," Blaine said, running into the choir room, but Finn, Sam, Mike, and Artie formed a line in front of Kurt.

"Get out," Sam ordered. "Get out of here and never come near Kurt again."

"Look, you don't know what's going on, so stay out of it," Blaine retorted.

"Can I please hit him again?" Sam asked, turning to Kurt.

"Not here. He's not worth getting suspended for," Finn said.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Mr. Schuester entered the room, followed by Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, and Joe.

"Blaine needs to leave now," Mike explained.

"Why? What's happening?" Mr. Schuester looked confused.

"I suggest Blaine leave before the guys jump him," Tina quipped.

"Blaine hit Kurt," Artie said, keeping his eyes on Blaine.

"What?" Mercedes and Santana shrieked at the same time.

"All right, that's it. Let me at him," Santana snapped; it took the combined efforts of Sam, Puck, Brittany, Finn, and Mike to hold her back.

"Blaine, is this true?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I didn't mean to," he mumbled.

"Yes, you did," Kurt spoke up. Everyone's heads turned to him. "Everyone, Blaine is not a good person. He was spying on me last night while I was with Chandler."

Puck crackled his knuckles. "Hobbit needs a beating. Shall we oversee it, boys?"

"Guys, stop!" Mr. Schuester yelled; all present flinched because Mr. Schue only raised his voice when really aggravated. "Blaine, you need to leave now," he continued in a softer voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my chance to apologize," Blaine said stubbornly, sitting down in a chair and crossing his arms.

"Okay." Santana walked over, grabbed Blaine by the arm, and hauled him out into the hallway, slamming the door along the way. Everyone in the room could hear her yelling at Blaine and then another door slammed.

"I kicked his Hobbit ass out," she said, coming back into the room.

"Kurt, do you want to talk to anyone about this?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I just want Chandler," Kurt said. He pulled out his iPhone and handed it to Mercedes.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," she assured him. "Don't worry; we're all here to protect you."

"Thank you." Mercedes and Finn hugged Kurt and everyone else formed around them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_: I just realized how much having the whole site in one frame is kind of distracting, especially when I'm trying to update these stories. Oh well, at least we get fic images now. All of my film-based ones are marked with the poster of the film it's based on.

* * *

"Kurt, what happened?" Chandler ran through the McKinley halls and found Kurt in a classroom, accompanied by Santana and Tina; Mercedes had just called him and he hurried over as fast as he could.

"Blaine hit me," he whispered. Chandler swallowed and bent down next to the shaking brunet.

"It's going to be okay," Chandler told him, stroking the boy's hair back gently. "I will not let him anywhere near you again, I promise."

"He's been spying on us," Kurt said, looking up at the blond. "He was outside my window last night and saw us kissing."

"Oh my God," Chandler muttered. "Where is he?"

"He's still in the choir room," Kurt replied. "The guys want to beat him up."

"He deserves it," Santana grumbled. "Wish I could be there to help."

"You two can go." Kurt nodded. "I have Chandler, I'll be safe. Santana," he called before she left, "give him one _special_ punch if you know what I mean."

"You got it, Porcelain," she smirked and hurried away.

"Artie said he'll install security stuff around the house," Kurt explained, squeezing Chandler's hand. "He just doesn't let go."

"And he's the one who broke up with you," Chandler observed. "It seems like he wants you back."

"Yeah, but he won't admit it to my face." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Besides, I don't want his crazy stalker abusive self for a boyfriend. You know why? Because of you and you are amazing."

"What if I wasn't around?"

"Then Blaine and I would probably still be together," Kurt guessed. "But he's been calling me bitchy lately, and he's one to talk. He was the one who wanted scheduled makeout sessions, he's the one who's so charming and dapper that he gets drunk with that man-whore and tries to force himself on me, he's the one who…" Kurt ranted until Chandler put a hand over his mouth, thus silencing him.

"You're not with him anymore. You love me right?" he grinned. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Chandler.

"Yes, yes, I do," Kurt said, nuzzling his face in Chandler's neck.

"Kurt?" A knock came at the door. He looked up to see Finn and Sam at the door.

"We kicked Blaine out. Well, Santana did most of it," Sam told them. "She went and I quote "more than all Lima Heights on his ass". I know she won't admit it, but she loves us."

"Quiet, Trouty Mouth, not everyone needs to know," Santana said, walking into the room. "I gave Hobbit that one exceptional blow to his prized possession. He cried like a bitch."

Kurt chuckled and high-fived Santana. Chandler smiled, loving the close friendships between Kurt and his Glee club. Most of the people in the North Lima Glee club argued and complained about who got what solo. Once he and Kurt were alone again, Chandler told Kurt this.

"You haven't been around enough to see a meeting of the New Directions. All they do is fight over solos; meetings typically end with Santana being held back from attacking someone, usually Rachel, and what with Nationals coming up, everyone's on edge. I already know I'm not getting a solo, so I don't really care," he shrugged. "Rachel's going to get her customary solo, a group number, and a Troubletones number." Chandler looked confused by the last part.

"The Troubletones were a second Glee club here at McKinley, back towards the beginning of this year. Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany deflected to the group that Shelby Corcoran, aka former Vocal Adrenaline coach and Rachel's biological mother, started as a star vehicle for Sugar. Then they lost to us at Sectionals, and its members became part of New Directions, and Mr. Schue promised them a number at each competition."

"Wow, you guys do a lot of stuff here," Chandler observed.

"Yeah, we do. Here's hoping we'll finally beat Vocal Adrenaline," Kurt said, crossing his fingers.

"Good luck kiss," Chandler teased, kissing Kurt.

* * *

The two boys walked outside to Kurt's car and got in, hand in hand. Kurt pulled out of the lot but saw Blaine standing between them and the main road. His eye was blackened, his shirt torn, and a look Kurt never saw before: it looked, in a word, insane.

"Blaine, get out of the way," Kurt called, rolling down the window.

"No," he called back, taking a step towards the car.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Chandler asked, sticking his head out of the sun roof.

"I want your head on a stake and Kurt back in my arms," he said.

"Neither of those is going to happen, you know why? Because you're a psycho, Blaine, you need help and I won't let you hurt Chandler, now get out of the way." Kurt revved the engine; he didn't mean it, but hopefully Blaine would move.

"Get out of the car, Kurt," Blaine ordered.

"You are not my boyfriend anymore and you are in no position to give me orders," Kurt retorted.

"I will hit you again, and this time it'll be well-deserved," Blaine said.

"If you touch him, I will end you," Chandler said in a low voice, getting out of the car.

"Fuck you, weirdo," Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, don't talk to him like that!" Kurt yelled, turning off the car. "If you hit me, I will hit you back." Chandler looked surprised by this; he saw Kurt as a nonviolent person. Kurt walked over to Blaine and stood defiantly in front of the shorter boy.

"You couldn't do shit to me, Kurt," Blaine sneered, pushing Kurt backwards slightly. "You'd be just like when I got you in bed, a submissive bitch." Chandler simply looked back and forth from Kurt to Blaine.

"Shut up." Chandler could hear the crack in Kurt's voice.

"Make me," Blaine challenged. Chandler realized how fast Kurt was when he blinked and then he heard Blaine howling in pain, holding his face. Kurt was massaging his knuckles and had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Come on, Chandler, let's go," Kurt said. Chandler stood for a second in shock, and then hurried back to the car. "Don't worry about him. He's just exaggerating, just like he always does."


	7. Chapter 7

"Was Blaine always like that?" Chandler asked; he and Kurt just sat down in Kurt's room.

"Before we got together, he was always so charming and peppy, except for the GAP episode," Kurt grumbled this last part under his breath. Chandler chose to ignore this and wrapped an arm around Kurt.

"It was around the beginning of the year Blaine's true nature started coming through. He was moody and bitchy half the time. I didn't say this to his face when it happened, but I got so miffed when he was asked to play Tony in _West Side Story_. I pretended it was nothing and gave him flowers, but that was because he nearly threw a freaking conniption the night before. He thought I was going to break up with him and wouldn't let me leave." Kurt looked over at Chandler and saw the shocked expression on his face. He kissed the blond before continuing.

"He has commitment issues, especially when someone threatens our relationship. Like when Sebastian was hitting on him, when we got back, he started telling me that it all meant nothing and that he'd never break up with me. And while I sat at his bedside after the slushie incident, I went through his texts and found nothing but un-family-friendly texts from that slut." Kurt shook his head in disgust. "I'm nonviolent, but what I wouldn't give to break that smirky face of his right now, especially now that I know what he did to you."

"Are you okay?" Chandler began to massage Kurt's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about it riles me up though," Kurt replied. A knock came at the door; Kurt got up to answer it. "Nick, Jeff, what are you guys doing here?" Chandler watched as two boys in blazers came downstairs.

"Kurt, we heard that you and Blaine broke up. Now tell us what happened," the black-haired boy said.

"Hi," Chandler called. The two boys looked over at him curiously and back at Kurt.

"Kurt, who is this?" the blond boy asked.

"Nick, Jeff, this is Chandler, Blaine's reason for breaking up with me. Chandler, this is Nick and Jeff, two former classmates," Kurt introduced.

"Blaine's been calling us, telling us how awful he feels for breaking up with you. He wants you back, dude," Nick said. Kurt glared at him until Nick mumbled an apology.

"Well, you didn't hear the entire story then," Kurt said. "Did he say anything about stalking me?" Jeff shook his head. "Say anything about hitting me?" Nick looked scandalized but stayed silent. "I thought so."

"Blaine hit you?" Jeff whispered. Kurt nodded. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I hit him back." Nick and Jeff looked at each other in awe; Kurt was one of the most nonaggressive people they knew. "Before either of you say anything, it was well-deserved. He's been outside my house, spying on me and Chandler. And he's been telling everyone that I, out of anyone around here, am a whore for texting Chandler. Yet he did nothing _whatsoever_ when Sebastian hit on him." Kurt took a deep breath and sat down.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay? You're raving more than usual," Nick observed. Kurt pressed two fingers to his head and Chandler stepped away from Kurt to give the boy space.

"You guys know Sebastian?" he asked Nick and Jeff.

"Yeah, he's one of our classmates," Jeff replied. "Why? You know him too?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Chandler said, looking at the ground. Nick and Jeff exchanged glances.

"Seb actually dated someone? Huh, so he wasn't always a whore," Jeff remarked.

"Do you guys still see him?" Chandler looked hopeful.

"Yeah, he's still at Dalton. Kurt, remember three months ago when he said he'd be nice?" Kurt nodded. "He's turned back into typical douchebag Sebastian again."

"So much for path of redemption," Kurt mumbled.

"But on the plus side, Jeff and I are now on the council and it was unanimously voted that Sebastian be kicked off," Nick said. "And so he's on this mission to screw us all over again and take over."

"I have an idea." Kurt stood up. "It's evil and against my own personal beliefs, but after what happened, I think it'll be fine. Sebastian always wanted Blaine? He'll get him."


	8. Chapter 8

"Operation Slut is a go," Nick said into his walkie-talkie. "Agent 6, do you read?"

"Agent 3, I copy. Agent 6 has visual on Slutpig," Jeff replied, hiding in a bush outside Sebastian's dorm. "He's undressing. Oh God, I don't want to see this."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kurt's voice came over the frequency. "Why are you watching Sebastian undress, Jeffrey?"

"Kurt, don't call me that. And I wasn't watching," Jeff said defiantly.

"Agent Porcelain, do you have Blaine's phone?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and I'm texting Slutpig as we speak," he said. Jeff peered into the window and saw Sebastian flopping down on his bed, cell phone in hand.

"Looks like Slutpig has caught the bait," Jeff reported. He watched as Sebastian's eyes widened and the brunet excitedly texted back. "What does the reply say?"

"It says 'So you've finally dumped Gay-Face? Well, come on over for some fun then.' Ugh, even over text message, I feel punching him in the face," Kurt grumbled.

"Kurt, don't let him get to you," Nick said. "Text him back."

"Okay, 'meet me at my place. I'm sure you know where it is,' and send. What's his reaction?"

"Oh wow, he looks like a kid on Christmas morning." Jeff looked back in Sebastian's window where Sebastian was grinning like an excited little kid.

"I knew it. He never changed. Why am I not surprised?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "When someone he rejects attempts suicide, it evokes feelings, and then three months later, he's back to normal."

"Kurt, he's been acting like a douche since the week after it happened," Nick said.

"Well, that's just great. It teaches us a lesson. Never trust anyone," Kurt sighed, "especially a noted man-whore with no limits on anything whatsoever."

* * *

Kurt, Chandler, Nick, and Jeff hid in the shrubs surrounding Blaine's house that night. They watched Sebastian park in front of the house and race up to the front door.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked when he opened the door.

"You invited me over 'cause you broke up with Kurt, remember?" Kurt could see the spring in Sebastian's step.

"I never invited you over. What are you…that little shit," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what? Blaine, what's going on? Can I come in?" Sebastian asked.

"No, Sebastian, you can't. You have to go," he said.

"Come on, Blaine. I drove all this way to see you," he pouted.

"Seb, you have to go now," Blaine said in that tone Kurt recognized to be just before he lost his patience.

"Fine, I'll go," he grumbled, walking back to his car. Kurt looked over at Chandler, who was now not next to him and looked over at Sebastian's car, only to spot Chandler hiding behind it.

"Oh damn," Kurt mumbled before running over and grabbing Chandler. "Chandler, don't do anything."

"Who's there?" Sebastian's voice asked. "Well, well, well, Kurt Hummel, why am I not surprised to see you here? And already holding another guy? Gotten over Blaine rather quickly, I see." He grinned, and then his eyes widened. "Wait a second, Chandler, is that you?"

"Hey, Sebastian," he said weakly once wrenching himself out of Kurt's grip.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded, taking a step towards the blond, who was visibly shaken.

"Helping Kurt with something," Chandler replied softly.

"You know Hummel?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You finally went to Scandals after all the times I tried to get you to go. But seriously, Chand, you could really do better."

"Bite me, Smythe," Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, come in. What happened?" Nick's voice came over the walkie-talkie just then. "Jeff and I just saw Sebastian walk away from the house." Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed the walkie-talkie from Kurt's belt.

"What the hell, guys?" he said into the walkie-talkie. Silence followed this and Nick and Jeff came running from the back of the house, pursued by Blaine carrying a shovel.

"Get in the car!" Jeff yelled. Chandler looked around for a second, and then followed Nick and Jeff.

Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and smirked. "Well, Kurt, you've finally come crawling back," he sneered. "Did you want to have a threesome with Sebastian? Is that why he's here?"

"Okay, I _do_ want you, Blaine, but there is no fucking way I am getting in bed with _him_." Sebastian jerked his head at Kurt, who took the chance to smack the taller boy upside the head, making Sebastian howl in pain.

"And you deserve that, so don't complain," Kurt retorted before turning back to Blaine. "I was just trying to make things better by hooking Man-Whore here up with his long-time desired conquest, and that way he'll be so 'great'," Kurt used air quotes, "you'll leave me alone."

"Kurt, there's no way I'm going to leave you alone, you know why?" Blaine stepped closer to Kurt. "Because I only want you, and I'm not going to stop until that blond hussy is out of the way."

"His name is Chandler, and he's a much better person than you ever were." Kurt turned on his heel and started back to his car when Blaine grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You know you want me, Hummel. Just give in to temptation," Blaine purred. Kurt responded by stomping on Blaine's foot, making Blaine hop up and down on one foot.

"Good thing I wore Finn's cleats just in case this happened," he said sweetly and made his way back to the car where Nick, Jeff, and Chandler had locked themselves in.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Leave a review please. It only takes a minute.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt knocked on the window. "Guys, let me in," he said testily. Nick glanced around before unlocking the driver's side and Kurt got in. "Remind me why you came with me."

"Because we love you too much to get hurt by Blaine," Jeff said with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes and started the car. Before he could drive, a knock came on the window. He looked up, it was Blaine.

"Kurt, roll down the window," he called. Kurt looked over at his passengers, who were all huddled against the other side of the vehicle before he complied.

"What is it, Blaine?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently," he said softly. "I just love you so much I don't want to let you go."

"I appreciate that, Blaine, but it's over and I am not going to get back with you. I'm sorry," Kurt replied.

"Okay, I understand," Blaine whispered. He ran his wrist over his eyes and walked away.

"Kurt?" Jeff poked his head into the front seat. "Before you go feeling sorry for Blaine, let me just tell you from experience that he's acting. He's done this exact same routine before. When you guys got together, did he ever say you were his first boyfriend?" Kurt nodded. "Well, you're not. There was this other guy, his name was Drew, and he was a Warbler, just like us. I hate to tell you this, but this is all a repeat of what happened with Drew."

"It's true, Kurt," Nick quipped. "Look at this." Nick had pulled his phone and showed Kurt pictures of a slightly younger Blaine and a tall, curly-haired boy.

"How do you still have those pictures?" A voice demanded. The four boys looked up to see Blaine pounding on the back window. "You're trying to turn him against me!" he accused.

"You did that yourself, Blaine," Jeff retorted. "We're just reinforcing how much of a douche you really are."

"Jeff, you get out of that car and say that to my face," Blaine snapped. Jeff shrugged and rolled down the window.

"Blaine, you're a douchebag and you don't deserve a nice guy like Kurt," he said simply. "Kurt, be a dear and drive."

"Already on it," the brunet said, pressing his foot to the gas, making the car jump forward and speed away, leaving Blaine looking disgruntled.

* * *

"What happened after Drew and Blaine broke up?" Kurt asked; he, Chandler, Nick, and Jeff were sitting in Kurt's driveway.

"Last I heard, Drew moved to LA and met a girl named Sherrie," Nick shrugged. "And Blaine became all withdrawn and moody."

"Yeah, he moped around Dalton for the longest time, up until the day you came walking in. Then he was all peppy and upbeat," Jeff added.

Kurt sighed and snuggled himself closer to Chandler, who stroked his hair back. "I don't know anymore, guys. What am I going to do about Blaine and his crazy?"

"Wouldn't your Glee friends protect you?" Nick asked. "I mean, don't they know Blaine's being a huge douche?"

"Sam and Finn got to him, and Sam gave him a black eye. Santana went her usual Lima Heights crazy on him, if not more so, I didn't see it." Kurt rubbed the place on his cheek where Blaine had slapped him.

"Is there no safe, happy place in this world?" Chandler mused.

"Not when you're gay in Ohio," Jeff remarked.

"More like gay and _out_ in Ohio," Nick quipped.

"Let's see how tomorrow goes before we jump to anything crazy," Kurt said, stretching.

"Too late for that," Chandler muttered.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This is all I could work with right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt awoke the next morning and found Chandler snoring softly next to him, and Nick and Jeff curled up in each other on the floor. He smiled and sat up. A knock came at the door.

"Kurt, dude, are you there?" It was Finn. Kurt rolled his eyes at the name and opened the door. "Hey, are your friends still here?"

"Yes, Finn, they are, but they're all still asleep, so let's give them a bit," Kurt replied, following Finn upstairs to the kitchen.

"Is Blaine giving you any more trouble?" Finn asked, sitting down across from his stepbrother. "You know, the guys and I will protect you, and Santana, of course."

"I appreciate it, thank you, and I found out why Blaine's been so nuts lately. Apparently, I'm an aide-mémoire of his first boyfriend, and he thinks he owns me," Kurt said, with a small scoff.

Finn looked a little confused, so Kurt continued, "Blaine once told me that I was his first boyfriend. Turns out he lied, he had someone a few years ago who moved away. When the guy, Drew, moved, he got all moody and depressed, and then he met me, which, according to Nick and Jeff, made him all happy that he found someone new."

"So…Blaine's crazy?" Kurt nodded and put his head down on the table. "Is he going to hurt you again?"

"Finn, you're an awesome stepbrother and you have become a great ally, as well as the other glee guys, thus I give you and the others permission to beat the crap out of Blaine next time he hits me," Kurt promised. Finn broke into a grin and hugged Kurt tightly. "Okay, Finn, you can let go now," Kurt said, patting the taller boy on the back.

"Hey, Kurt," a voice sang from behind him. Kurt didn't get the chance to turn because the person's arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled, knowing it was Chandler. "Hi, Finn," he added, nodding to the taller boy.

"Hey, Chandler," Finn said, still grinning.

"Chandler, don't you have to get to school?" Kurt asked, looking up at the blond.

"Meh, they can do without my hyper-insanity for a few days," he replied, waving a hand. "I am going to follow you to school to protect you from Blaine."

"Okay, but before we leave, let's get Nick and Jeff out of here. Last time they came over, I found a few of my old cheerleading photos missing," Kurt said. "Next day, I found them on Facebook."

* * *

Kurt and Chandler walked into McKinley, closely flanked by Santana, Rachel, Tina, and the glee guys. Everything seemed perfectly typical until Kurt saw the note on his locker; it was a pink paper with the word "whore" in big letters.

"Okay, where is he?" Santana demanded, snatching the paper from Kurt's hand as the brunet's eyes began to fill with tears. "I am going to murder that Hobbit."

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Rory and Sugar came over hand-in-hand. "Oh my God, who did that?" Sugar asked.

"You guys go comfort Kurt while the rest of us go search for Blaine," Rachel advised; Rory and Sugar hurried after Tina, Mike, and Chandler. Kurt ran into an empty classroom and buried his head in his arms. Tina and Sugar came up and embraced him as Mike and Rory sat down next to the girls.

"Kurt, Blaine doesn't deserve you," Rory said, putting a hand on the brunet's shoulder. "I haven't known you that long, but you're awesome."

"Rory's right, Kurt," Sugar quipped. "You're one of the most fabulous people I know."

"Thank you," Kurt sobbed. "It means a lot, but I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I'm leaving in a few months but I can't face Blaine again."

"You won't have to," Tina said. "You know why? We are going to make sure you two do not come in contact until you leave."

"And if he says anything to you, you have to tell us, Kurt, so we can beat him down," Mike added.

"We talked to Mr. Schue and he kicked Blaine out of glee club because of what he's been doing to you," Tina said. "Of course he didn't take it well, but you should file a restraining order so he can't follow us to Nationals."

"See, Kurt? Your friends do love you," Chandler said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Why wouldn't we love him?" Sugar asked. "He's got the fashion sense, the sassiness, and the talent. He's perfect." Kurt smiled and embraced Sugar. The others formed around him.

* * *

"Well, where is he?" Blaine demanded. "That little whore sent Sebastian a message that sent _that_ whore to my house, and I want to know where that tight little ass is."

"Tight little ass'? Sounds like someone wants Hummel badly," Puck remarked.

"You aren't getting anywhere near Kurt," Sam snapped.

"And what're you gonna do about it? Hit me again and I'll file a hate crime lawsuit against you," Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, but with testimony from people, i.e. the two Warblers, myself, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Chandler, the glee club, even Smythe if we can get him to agree to it, that you had actually hit him, we can put you away," Sam returned. Finn and Puck looked at Sam in wonder; as far as they knew, that was one of the most intelligent things he'd said.

"Whatever," Blaine said, stalking away.

"Geez, Blaine became a dick," Sam muttered, watching the short black-haired ex-Warbler walk away.

"Let's go see if Kurt's okay," Finn suggested; Sam and Puck nodded and followed Finn.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Kurt, buddy, are you okay?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Kurt in the near-empty classroom.

"Yes, thank you, Sam," Kurt whispered; he was clutching Chandler's hand and trying to keep himself from tearing up. Sam looked worried as he stood up and stretched.

"Empty, full of people, sorry ma'am, empty," a voice in the hallway said. Sam looked up; he knew that voice anywhere. "Oh, here it is," the voice said; the ten students looked up to see someone they haven't seen in a long time. "Holy crap," he muttered. The same messy black hair and goofy smile was still there as it was a year and a half prior; Sam walked over to the boy and embraced him.

"Okay, Sam, I haven't seen you in a long time either, but you can let go, okay?" Morgan said, patting the tall blond on the back.

"Morgan, you're-you're back," Kurt said.

"How long has it been? A year and a half since I left? Man, you guys look so mature," he observed. "Is it just me or has Finn gotten taller? Puckerman, you shaved off the Mohawk? Kurt, your skin, it's illuminating. Where's Artie?"

"I thought your parents sent you to boarding school," Tina said.

"I turned 18 a week ago and caught a train back here," Morgan shrugged. Spotting Rory, Sugar, and Chandler, he extended a hand, "Hi, I'm Morgan, Morgan Steinberg. I went here a while back and then I left."

"I'm Rory Flanagan, this is Sugar Motta and Chandler I-don't-know-his-last-name," Rory introduced, the three shaking Morgan's hand.

"Kiehl, Chandler Kiehl," Chandler quipped.

"Okay, Kurt, why do you look so sad? Did someone hurt you?" Morgan sat down across from Kurt.

"Blaine called me a whore," Kurt replied softly.

"Um, okay, but when did you and Blaine get together?" Morgan was surprised as the others looked at each other knowingly. "You guys aren't telling me anything."

"Blaine asked Kurt out after a heartfelt apology after Regionals last year, and Kurt had a falling-out with Artie, so he accepted. They were dating within the next week and have been together up until a few days ago when Kurt started texting Chandler and Blaine saw the messages, calling Kurt a whore," Rachel explained.

"Wow," Morgan said. "I always Blaine was a dick, but geez. I should go beat some sense into him."

"It's no good." Sam shook his head. "I think the best thing we can do especially since we're heading to Nationals is for Kurt to file a restraining order."

"You guys made it to Nationals? That's awesome," Morgan said. "Well, no point in asking to rejoin, is there?"

"What are you talking about, dude? You helped us win Sectionals last year, you're totally back in the club," Finn said.

* * *

"Hey, everybody, look who's back," Kurt said, leading Morgan into the room. Morgan was bombarded with hugs.

"Great to see you guys too, now let me go," he said. "Oh, Mr. Schue, did you finally get with Ms. Pillsbury?" The glee club tittered as Mr. Schuester turned red.

"Yes, I did, Morgan, and how are you?" Mr. Schue moved to sit down and Morgan sat on the stool in front of the piano.

"I'm good, just tired from the train ride. You know, a train ride from LA to Ohio, not the most fun thing, especially when you fall asleep on a pseudo-more-than-regular basis and even a bump wakes you up," Morgan explained. "But since I've been gone, I got singing lessons and my voice has improved."

"Would you sing something for us?" Sugar asked; she was staring dreamily at Morgan.

"Sure," he grinned and whispered something to Brad. Morgan cleared his throat and began to sing in a British accent:

"_Some things in life are bad_

_ They can really make you mad_

_ Other things just make swear and curse_

_ When you're chewing on life's gristle_

_ Don't grumble, give a whistle_

_ And this'll help things turn out for the best_

_ And always look on the bright side of life_."

Recognizing the song, Sam and Rory began to whistle with the tune.

"_Always look on the light side of life_

_ If life seems jolly rotten, there's something you've forgotten_

_ And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing_

_ When you're feelin' in the dumps, don't be silly, chumps_

_ Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing_

"_And always look on the bright side of life_

_ Always look on the bright side of life_

_ For life is quite absurd_

_ And death's the final word_

_ You must always face the curtain with a bow_

_ Forget about your sin, give the audience a grin_

_ Enjoy it; it's your last chance anyhow_

"_So always look on the bright side of death_

_ Just before you draw your terminal breath_

_ Life's a piece of shit when you look at it_

_ Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true_

_ You'll see it's all a show_

_ Keep 'em laughing as you go_

_ Just remember that the last laugh is on you_."

Morgan stepped off the stool and pulled Sugar from her seat as the rest of the club joined in:

"_And always look on the bright side of life_

_ Always look on the right side of life_

_ (Come on, guys, cheer up)_

_ Always look on the bright side of life_

_ Always look on the bright side of life_

_ (Worse things happen at sea, you know…)_

_ Always look on the bright side of life_

_ (I mean what have you got to lose? You know you come from nothing – you're going back to nothing. What have you lost? Nothing!)_

_ Always look on the right side of life_

_ (Nothing will come from nothing, you know what they say? Cheer up, you bugger. Come on, give us a grin.)_"

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Morgan sat down with a sigh and Sugar was in his lap, still staring dreamily at him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" she asked, but Morgan seemed to have not heard her.

"Feel better, Kurt? That song was for you," he called. Kurt nodded and grinned.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Sugar repeated.

"Huh? Oh, okay," Morgan replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian wandered around the McKinley parking lot that afternoon; he was waiting for Chandler to come out alone so he could talk to him. Of course, knowing Sebastian, he had ulterior motives, and that he did. Sebastian heard the door open and he turned to see Chandler come walking out of the school, texting Kurt, Sebastian guessed. He walked over to the blond boy and took his hand. Chandler's head jerked up and he yanked his hand away.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? I don't want you anymore," Chandler said, looking at Sebastian as if he was something repulsive.

"C'mon, Chand, I can be a nice guy," Sebastian purred seductively.

"Ugh, you're nauseating; now get out of the way." Chandler pushed past the taller boy. Sebastian grabbed the blond's shoulder and spun him around. "Let me go," Chandler snapped.

"Make me," Sebastian challenged with a grin.

"Sebastian, I swear to God, I do not want to do this with you," Chandler said, trying to pull himself away. "Why don't you go torment Blaine?"

"Pfft, I don't care for him anymore," Sebastian scoffed. "Now I've realized how much of you I neglected," he whispered; he leaned in to kiss Chandler, but he shoved him away.

"Stop it," Chandler ordered, holding Sebastian back with one hand. Sebastian saw Kurt watching them and knocked Chandler's arm away, pressing his lips to Chandler's.

"Chandler!" Kurt's voice rang in the parking lot. Sebastian smirked and pulled away from Chandler, leaving the blond to gag.

"You still taste like crabs and I don't even know why I know that," he snapped. "Kurt, it's not what it looks like." But Chandler's words were cut short by a stinging pain to his left cheek. Kurt had slapped him.

"You know, it was one thing when Blaine danced with this filthy slut, but it's another when you kiss him. You said you'd never hurt me, Chandler. You even promised my dad, and that's huge. I want you out of my life." Chandler opened his mouth to say something, but Kurt put a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. As for you, you rat bastard," he turned to a still-smirking Sebastian, "I know about your past with him and it really seems like you exist simply to make me miserable. Mission accomplished. I'm miserable, and it's all because of you."

"Glad to oblige, Hummel," Sebastian said. Kurt took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from punching Sebastian in his smug face. Chandler bit his lip and felt a few tears come to his eyes. "Are you going to do anything about it? I can just keep coming back and making you feel horrible. You know, it's actually pretty fun."

After a moment, Kurt exhaled. "You're not worth it, Smythe. You never were. Chandler, don't even bother texting me. Go be with your first love." Kurt wiped his eyes and walked away. Chandler stood stock-still; he couldn't even form a word for what had just happened.

* * *

Kurt walked over to his car where Morgan was just getting into his. Morgan looked over at Kurt, who was wiping his eyes.

"Kurt, what happened? Did Blaine do something again?" he asked.

"It's not Blaine, it-it's Chandler," Kurt whispered. Morgan frowned and wrapped an arm around the shaking brunet.

"It'll be okay. Come on, let's get you inside. You're in no position to drive," Morgan said, ushering Kurt back into the school. Morgan sat Kurt down in the empty choir room. "Okay, tell me what happened," he said softly.

"Chandler, he has this first boyfriend named Sebastian, the same Sebastian who kept trying to get into Blaine's pants for the past 9 months, the same guy who just admitted that he loves to make me miserable," Kurt sniffled. "You know, I was by Blaine's bedside after that jerk threw a slushie that blinded him…"

"Wait, what?" Morgan stopped Kurt and looked at him in amazement. "What did the guy do?"

"He spiked a slushie with rock salt and threw it, it was meant for me, but Blaine dove in front of me and took it," Kurt explained. Morgan just stared at Kurt in shock.

"What happened? He didn't get in any trouble?" he demanded. Kurt shook his head.

"I figured it'd be more fun to beat them at Regionals, which we did, and yet I really wish I had that tape Santana got for us," Kurt mused. "She went to Dalton with a tape recorder taped to her, as she calls it, "underboob" and got a confession out of Sebastian, of course just before he slushied _her_."

"Damn, this guy sounds like such a douche," Morgan muttered.

"It's just after what's happened with Blaine, I can't believe Chandler would do that to me," Kurt sighed. "It's like you can't trust anyone."

"I know how that feels, trust me," Morgan said. "After I was sent away and I lost Sam, I hit a rough patch. There was this group of guys at boarding school who loved to beat me up because I am openly gay. The leader was this one guy, his name was Todd, and he's kind of like Sebastian, it seemed like it was _his_ personal mission was to make me miserable at that school, and he did, up until the day I punched him in the face. Turned out he was a total coward."

"Morgan, do you think there's true love out there?" Kurt turned to face Morgan.

"I do think so, Kurt. I think there's someone out there for all of us," Morgan replied.

"_Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain_

_ I swear I'll never, ever wait again_

_ You gave me your word, but words for you are lies_

_ Darlin', in my wildest dreams, I'd never thought I'd go_

_ But it's time to let you know, oh_

"_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_ I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_ I'm gonna turn…and…leave you here_

"_All of my life, I've been waitin' in the rain_

_ I've been waiting for a feeling…that never, ever came_

_ It feels so close, but always disappears_

"_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_ I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_ I'm gonna turn…and…leave you here_

"_Darlin', in my wildest dreams, I'd never thought I'd go_

_But it's time to let you know…oh…_

"_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_I'm gonna turn…and…leave you here_,"

Kurt sang, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"It'll be okay, Kurt, everything will be okay," Morgan assured, patting the boy on the back. Kurt slumped into Morgan's arms and cried. Morgan sat and brushed his hair back. Chandler stood outside the choir room; he felt his heart break at the sight of Kurt in tears over him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he whispered before turning and walking out of the building.

* * *

Chandler sat at the Lima Bean, absently stirring his coffee when someone sat down across from him. He looked up hoping to see Kurt, but it was Blaine.

"What do you want?" he mumbled, looking back at his coffee.

"I want to help you," Blaine said.

"What?" Chandler glanced back at the curly-haired boy.

"I saw what Sebastian did. I want to help you get Kurt back," he said.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why do you want to help me?" Chandler asked, staring at Blaine in amazement. "I thought you wanted Kurt for yourself."

"I want to help you because you are the one thing that has made Kurt the happiest I've seen him in a really long time," he replied. "There is no apology I can give you for the things I've done, but Chandler, can you keep a secret?" Chandler nodded. Blaine looked around and pulled out a small container.

"Kurt was my boyfriend for a little over a year, but I didn't tell him this. I couldn't tell anyone about this, but it does explain my behavior," he said. He took a deep breath. "Chandler, I'm bipolar and this is my medication. Thing is, I wasn't on my medication when you and Kurt were texting, so it brought out the worst in me."

"So you were practically nuts when everything happened?" Blaine nodded and ran a hand through his unkempt hair. "Wow, I'm sorry, Blaine, for what you have to deal with," Chandler said quietly.

"Don't apologize. You have no reason to," he shrugged. "I just want to help you and Kurt. Kurt will always mean the world to me, but I need to move on, but not before helping you out and beating a confession out of that meerkat-faced slutbag. I have it all planned out. Trust me." Blaine extended a hand and Chandler stared at it for a second before shaking it.

* * *

The next morning, Chandler was standing outside Blaine's house in the cold. He rubbed his arms to keep warm. Blaine was inside, grabbing the recording before the two went to McKinley.

"Okay, got it," Blaine said, stepping out of the house. He held up his iPod and grinned. "You will not believe how much fun it was to beat the crap out of that jerk last night. I saved it to this thing afterwards. Let's go." The two got into Blaine's car and drove to McKinley. Chandler stepped out, only to find the bus to Nationals leaving, a cheering glee club aboard.

"Shit," Chandler muttered.

"Get in, we're following them," Blaine said, pushing the passenger door open.

* * *

The drive to Nationals was uneventful until Blaine suggested putting something on, considering they both sang. Chandler hesitated as he plugged his iPod into Blaine's stereo.

"I love this song, and I think it fits where we're at right now," he explained.

"_I feel I'm feeling light_

_ And I'm up to see the sights_

_ Ain't life a many splendored thing_?"

Blaine smiled and joined in:

"_Ducking up and down_

_ All those crazy sights and sounds_

_ Bounce around like puppets on a string_

_ Never gonna find anything to change my mind_

_ Famous last lines of a fool_"

Chandler:

"_Just when you think_

_ Your chain is just one link_

_ Something comes to tip you off your stool_"

Both boys crooned at the same time:

"_Hello, hello_

_ Hello, hello_

_ Oh my, my, what have we here?_

_ What a surprise_

_ What a surprise_

"_Hello, hello_

_ Hello, hello_

_ I'm not alone, it's good to know_

_ Someone dropped right in to say hello_

_ Hello!_"

"That was amazing. Your voice is amazing, Blaine," Chandler said, making the curly-haired boy blush.

"Thanks," he muttered, still red. "You want to hear the song I first serenaded Kurt with?" Chandler nodded. Blaine picked up his iPod, went to his default 'Kurt love songs' folder, and pressed the first track. "Don't you dare laugh," he said.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_ You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_ I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_ Before you met me, I wasn't right, but things were kinda heavy_

_ You brought me to life, now every February_

_ You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_ Let's go all the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance until we die_

_ You and I, we'll be young forever_

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_ The way you turn me on_

_ I can't sleep_

_ Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_ My heart stops when you look at me_

_ Just one touch, now, baby, I believe_

_ This is real_

_ So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_."

"Aw, how'd he take it?" Chandler asked.

"He looked so cute. I sang it after Regionals last year, after the New Directions beat the Warblers. Nick and Jeff apparently did something that got the Warblers into Regionals. I'd rather not know what it was," he explained. The car jerked to a stop and Chandler fell forward.

"What happened?" he asked, massaging his neck.

"Who'd have thought a show choir Nationals competition would be so crowded?" Blaine grumbled, impatiently tapping his fingers on the dashboard. "Quick, duck down," he whispered as he saw Morgan look out the back window and spot him. Blaine waved cheerfully; Morgan glared at him and turned away.

* * *

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Rachel demanded as the glee club got off the bus. "You will not see Kurt before the competition."

"I don't need to. He does," Blaine said, nodding to Chandler, who stepped forward, looking nervous. Kurt came over and folded his arms.

"Blaine, Chandler, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"The only thing I have to say to you is I'm sorry. I'm not going to grovel and I'm not going to say any more than that. I just wanted to let you know that. But it's not me who needs to talk to you, it's Chandler," Blaine said, stepping to the side.

"Kurt, I know you don't believe me, but I did not kiss Sebastian by choice. He forced himself on me, and I'm pretty sure he knew you were watching, and that's why he did it. You heard him yourself, he loves to make you suffer," Chandler said, running a hand through his already messy hair. "Just listen to the recording." Chandler didn't know what exactly was on it, but he trusted it.

A few minutes passed and Kurt took out the earphones; he took a deep breath and smiled. "I believe you now, I should've believed you then," he said, and he turned to Blaine. "You did this for me?"

"I did it for both of you," Blaine replied. "Kurt, I will always love you, but I had my chance, and I wasted it. Chandler is an amazing guy who really deserves you, I see that now. Good luck." Blaine started to walk away, but Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered and embraced the shorter boy.

"And I'm sorry to the rest of you guys," he added, turning to the glee club, most of whom were watching the scene with skeptical looks. "You don't need to forgive me, you shouldn't. You guys are going to win. I can feel it."

"I think we'll win a little bit more if we had you along," Kurt said. He was holding hands with Chandler and had a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't you all think so?" Scattered agreements and murmurs from the club were enough. "Welcome back, Blaine."

"Kurt, will you do the honor of doing a duet with me?" Rachel asked. Kurt looked at her as if she had suddenly grown two heads. "I know that look, but you deserve it. I got a pretty good idea, if you don't mind singing Barry Gibb to my Streisand."

"Always glad to," he said and the two hugged.


	14. Chapter 14

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Kurt asked; the two were backstage, getting ready for their performance.

"Kurt, Carmen Tibideaux is supposed to be here and if you and I sing together, there's a much better chance we'll _both_ get into NYADA," Rachel said, straightening her dress. "Besides, if you need reassurance, I talked to security and look behind you." Kurt felt two familiar hands on his shoulders.

"You can do this, Kurt," Chandler said. "You are amazingly talented and you guys are going to win this."

"Kurt, Rachel, the line-up changed. You guys are going after The Troubletones," Morgan said, running over to them.

"Perfect chance for you to exercise your voice," Chandler suggested. Kurt nodded and walked over to a corner with Chandler while Rachel and Morgan watched The Troubletones.

"_L-U-V Madonna_

_Y-O-U, you wanna_

_I see you coming and I don't wanna know your name_

_(L-U-V Madonna)_

_I see you coming and you're gonna have to change the game_

_(Y-O-U, you wanna)_

"_Would you like to try?_

_Give me a reason why_

_Give me all that you got_

_Maybe you'll do fine_

_As long as you don't lie to me_

_And to pretend to be what you're not_

"_Don't play the stupid game_

_'Cause I'm a different kind of girl_

_Every record sounds the same_

_You've got to step into my world_

_Give me all your love and give me your love_

_Give me all your love today_

_Give me all your love and give my your love_

_Let's forget about time_

_And dance our lives away_."

And with that, The Troubletones number ended. The crowd cheered.

"Okay, now I'm ready," Kurt said, coming up next to Rachel.

"That was amazing," Morgan said, giving a high-five to Santana. "Break a leg, Kurt."

"Let's win this thing," Rachel said and Kurt nodded.

"_There was a time when we were down and out_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_We let the bough break_

_We let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now?_

_Who's sorry now?_"

Rachel stepped forward and let it out:

"_There was a world when we were standing still_

_And for a moment, we were separated_

_And then you found her_

_You let the stranger in_

_Who's sorry now?_

"_Who's sorry now?_

_What, what kind of fool_

_Tears it apart_

_Leaving me pain and sorrow_"

Kurt:

"_Losing you now_

_Wonderin' why_

_Where will I be tomorrow?_"

Rory, Sam, Sugar, and Tina stood in the background and served as the chorus:

"_Forever more, that's what we are to be_

_Without each other_

_We'll be remembering when…_"

Kurt and Rachel took each other's hand to finish the song:

"_There was a time when we were down and out_

_(We cried)_

_There was a place when we were starting over_

_(We lied)_

_We let the bough break_

_We let the heartache in_

_Who's sorry now?_

_Who's sorry now?_"

* * *

The New Directions got into place onstage as the curtain fell on Kurt and Rachel.

"Wow," Chandler said, hugging Kurt. "See, you are amazing. Now go finish it." Finn and Puck came out to the front and started to sing:

"_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_"

Morgan and Sam:

"_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forget what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_"

Blaine and New Directions:

"_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_"

_**A/N**_: I come bearing the promise that after the next chapter, no more songs and Kurt, Blaine, and Chandler have a little post-Nationals fun. The songs are "_Give Me All Your Luvin_" (Madonna featuring Nicki Minaj and M.I.A.), "_What Kind of Fool_" (Barbra Streisand and Barry Gibb), and "_Wake Me Up When September Ends_" (Green Day).


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N**_: 99% of the Wade/Kurt/Mercedes dialogue has been taken directly from S3E21 "_Nationals_".

* * *

Kurt ran offstage after the group performance and hugged Chandler, who kissed him. When the two pulled apart, Kurt looked deep into Chandler's blue eyes and smiled.

"I told you you'd be amazing," Chandler said. "You guys are going to win."

"Kurt, come on," Mercedes said, leading Kurt and Chandler into the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room. "Hey, is Unique here?"

"Unique has left the building," a black boy Chandler didn't recognize said. "I simply cannot conjure her."

"Wade, this is just stage fright," Kurt said. "Think about the last time you performed as Unique, you were a smash."

"That was different. No one knew Unique. I didn't have to be anyone different than who I truly was," the boy named Wade said. "Now everyone's coming for me, Jesse, the rest of my team. I can't take the pressure. All I…all I ever wanted to do was to wear a dress and sing. And now I'm the poster child for any kid that's different. I can't handle it. I just can't handle it."

"You may not be able to handle it, but maybe Unique can," Mercedes said.

"You've got to move through that fear and expectation. At least, that's what real stars do," Kurt offered, handing Wade a white rose.

"Five minutes to places, Vocal Adrenaline, five minutes," the announcer called.

"Aren't we supposed to be enemies?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, but that's not how we roll in the New Directions," Mercedes said.

"Not really our style," Kurt added.

"Okay, let me get ready," Wade said. "Which lipstick, ruby red or sugar rose?"

"Sugar rose," Kurt replied.

"Definitely," Mercedes added. Wade began applying lipstick and Kurt looked at him, holding Chandler's hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Good luck," Mercedes said.

"Break a heel." Kurt and Mercedes moved to leave the room, but not before they heard Wade say "I'll tell you what: Unique may need to transfer schools next year."

* * *

Kurt sat between Chandler and Mercedes in the audience as the curtain opened to reveal Vocal Adrenaline.

"_When you can wear what you feel_

_ What do you want to say?_

_ Now love is a little number_

_ That you can wear each day_

_ As long as you let me be the accessory_

_ Simply send me on my way_

"_Style of love_

_ I look good in love_

"_When it's been out of sight and out of mind for such a long time_

_ That's how one forgets_

_ So I reached in the back of my closet and pulled it out_

_ And tried it on and it still fits_

"_So I covered the pain up with lots of MAC makeup_

_ But I can't help but blush_

_ Because I'm in love_

_ All dressed up in love_

"_Cool in the summer, warm in the winter_

_ I'm dressed up in love_

_ I'm cool in the summer, warm in the winter_

_ 'Cause I'm in love_

_ All dressed up in love_,"

Unique sang. Kurt and Mercedes got up and cheered with the audience before Santana pulled them both down.

"_See these eyes so green_

_ I can stare for a thousand years_

_ Colder than the moon_

_ It's been so long_

_And I've been putting out fire_

_ With gasoline!_

"_See these eyes so red_

_ Red like jungle burning bright_

_ Those who feel me near_

_ Pull the blinds and change their mind_

_ It's been so long_

"_Still this pulsing night_

_ A plague I call a heartbeat_

_ Just be still with me_

_ You wouldn't believe what I've been through_

_ You've been so long_

_ Well, it's been so long_

_ And I've been putting out fire with gasoline_

_ Putting out the fire_

_ With gasoline!_

"_See these tears so blue_

_ An ageless heart can never mend_

_ Those tears can never dry_

_ A judgment made can never bend_

_ See these eyes so green_

_ I can stare for a thousand years_

_ Just be still with me_

_ You wouldn't believe what I've been through_

"_You've been so long_

_ Well, it's been so long_

_ And I've putting out the fire with gasoline_

_ Putting out the fire with gasoline!_"

* * *

"Your 2012 Nationals judges, all three of whom are EGOT winners, Jonathan Tunick, Mike Nichols, and Rita Moreno!" the announcer said.

"In third place, the Portland Scale Blazers," Mike Nichols said. The club in question burst into cheers as they accepted the trophy.

"And now," Rita Moreno took the envelope from Jonathan Tunick, "first place in the 2012 National Show Choir Competition is…" Both clubs waited with bated breath. "From Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" A shower of balloons came down upon the club as they jumped and cheered. Kurt and Rachel moved to accept the trophy and held it up together. Chandler took a picture from the audience and blew Kurt a kiss. Mr. Schue shook hands with Jesse and Wade waved to Kurt, who smiled and gave him a thumbs-up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Chandler, you are getting on the bus with us. I am not losing you again," Kurt said. "And if anyone has any problems with that…" Kurt folded his arms stubbornly and watched everyone, who was wise enough to avoid the glare.

"Aw, Kurt, you guys just won. Let us have the next four-and-a-half hours of cuddling to make up for lost time," Chandler suggested, poking Kurt in the side, making the brunet squirm.

"You two are so cute together," Rachel said from behind them.

"Just remember what happens if you hurt him again," Santana added, eyeing Chandler, who quickly nodded and pulled Kurt into the backseat.

"Morgan, aren't you just so happy we won Nationals?" Sugar asked, cuddling herself into Morgan.

"Yes, Sugar, just ecstatic," Morgan replied monotonously; he looked over at Kurt, mouthing the words "Help me!" Kurt nodded and whispered something to Chandler, who in turn said something to Blaine. Blaine walked over and squeezed himself in between Morgan and Sugar.

"Thank you for this, but I still hate you," Morgan whispered.

"I can live with that," Blaine said, putting an arm around Morgan.

"Blaine," Sugar whined. "He's mine."

"Go reconcile with Rory, then we'll talk," he said. Sugar pouted and left to sit next to Rory.

"You can let go of me now," Morgan said, gently pulling Blaine's arm off of him. "Thank you for getting her away from me. She talks way much more than I do, and that's saying something."

"Morgan, why don't you like me?" Blaine asked, putting on his puppy dog face. Morgan rolled his eyes, pulled himself away from Blaine, and faced him.

"Well, you stole my solitary good idea for Sectionals last year," he said, crossing his arms. "Don't think I forgot. That ALW mash-up would've helped us win."

"You won anyway," Blaine returned.

"It would've been grander," Morgan retorted. "And you knew it, giving it to those two whatever-their-names-are, dressing up like girls."

"Nick and Jeff, I had no control over, no matter how hard I tried," Blaine said. "They're just nuts."

"I was told how you and Kurt got together, and I don't trust you. I don't care how much everyone else loves you; you're just another insignificant speck, Blaine Anderson."

"Aside from my dad, no one ever talked to me like that," he mused. "If I wasn't all hopped up on happy pills, I'd beat the hell out of you, but I kinda like it when you talk to me like that." Blaine put his arm around Morgan's waist, making the boy jump in surprise.

"Okay, Blaine, that's kinda flattering, but like I said, I don't like you." Morgan scooted away from Blaine, who was looking at him hungrily. "Get that look out of your eyes, please. Please."

* * *

Halfway through the trip back, Kurt walked over to the backseat where he found Morgan on the floor, a sleeping Blaine next to him.

"Have fun?" Kurt teased. Morgan stuck his tongue out at him, but stayed silent.

"Mmm, Morgan," Blaine muttered in his sleep. Morgan looked anxiously up at Kurt, who smirked and moved back to Chandler.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Sugar asked. She was holding hands with Rory.

"Being held against my will," he said, and then he saw their linked hands. "Oh, you got back together?" Rory looked embarrassed but nodded. "I'm happy for both of you. Now please lift the sleeping Warbler off of me." Rory and Sugar picked Blaine up around the waist as the boy continued dozing.

"Thank you," Morgan said, sitting on the seat. Rory leaned Blaine's head into Morgan's lap. Morgan glared at the Irish boy, who walked back to his seat with Sugar.

"Blaine, wake up," Sam said, using a stick to poke Blaine in the side. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Sam, stop it," Morgan ordered, yanking the stick from the blond's hands and smacking him over the head with it.

"Morgan, when did you get so mean?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"When boarding school got me there," Morgan replied, tapping the stick in one hand. "Eighteen months in boarding school does that to a guy."

"Mercedes," Sam continued to whine. Mercedes popped up from next to him and glared at Morgan.

"What? He was poking Blaine with this here stick," Morgan explained. Mercedes rolled her eyes and sat down. "Sam, sit down or I will put this stick somewhere you once liked it." Sam frowned and sat back down next to Mercedes.

"I like it when you're forceful," Blaine whispered. Morgan looked down into the smiling face.

"Shush, you," Morgan said.

"You guys making good with the seat?" Santana asked, followed by Kurt and Chandler. "Good way to get rid of Richie Bitch, huh, Bicorn?"

"Santana, do you get off on insulting people or something?" Morgan asked, stroking Blaine's hair. "Are you really so insecure?" Kurt took Chandler's hand and backed away.

"If it were any other day, Steinberg, I'd beat the crap out of you," she said.

"Second time I've heard that one today," Morgan muttered.

"Santana, just go, I'll talk to him," Blaine said. Once she had walked away, Blaine nuzzled Morgan's neck. "I'll talk to you all right." Kurt and Chandler just looked at each other and moved back to their seat.

* * *

The Glee club walked into McKinley and saw a banner "New Directions – Nationals Champions", but the students around stood quiet. Two hockey players came their way, holding Big Quench cups. Most of the club held their breath and shut their eyes, only to open them and find confetti flying around.

Rory was grabbed by two girls and kissed by both; Kurt was hugged by a hockey player; and Morgan was put in a headlock by a laughing classmate he didn't recognize. The next hour or so was a blur and Morgan finally walked out of McKinley with Blaine, Kurt, and Chandler. Up against the brick wall was Sebastian, who was smirking.

"So I was half-wrong, the Nude Erections won Nationals, but Hummel does not have Blaine," he sneered. Kurt smiled when he saw the bluish-black patch around Sebastian's left eye. "Like the black eye Anderson gave me?" he snapped. "I'll give you one in return." Sebastian raised a fist but Morgan got in the way.

"Stop, just everybody stop, okay?" Morgan put himself between Kurt and Sebastian. "You must be Sebastian. I've heard a lot about you, of course, they were nothing but bad."

"Glad to be known like that," Sebastian said cockily. Morgan himself resisted the urge to punch the boy with the meerkat face. "Want to go on that date now, Blaine?" Sebastian offered his arm, but Blaine shook his head and took Morgan's hand.

"I know you only want me for sex and you won't get it," he said softly. Morgan looked down at their linked hands and squeezed Blaine's. "I never liked you, besides I like Morgan."

"You like this guy?" Sebastian demanded. "Look at him, he's a pansy. He can't do for you what I can."

"Hey, Sebastian," Morgan called. Sebastian turned to him and Morgan punched him in the face. Sebastian stumbled backwards, holding his nose. "You don't fuck with me, comprende? I can be your worst nightmare. Hey, guys, what say you for a good old-fashioned beatdown on Captain Douchebag?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah, nice to finally sit down," Morgan said, lying down on Kurt's bed. He, Kurt, Blaine, and Chandler had just entered Kurt's house after beating up Sebastian. "My knuckles still hurt. Blaine, get over here." Blaine sat next to Morgan and massaged the brunet's hands.

"That was fun though," Chandler remarked, running a hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt sat on the bed, opposite from Morgan. "I was a little surprised he didn't put up much of a fight."

"Good punch, Morgan," Blaine said. Morgan nodded and kissed Blaine on the forehead.

"Hey, guys, Mr. Schue got nominated for Teacher of the Year…," Finn stuck his head in.

"He's going to win it," Kurt mused, studying his fingernails.

"Anyway, they want us to sing at the ceremony," Finn finished. Morgan groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"No more singing, please," he moaned. "We won Nationals, what more do they want?"

"Come on, Morgan, just one more song?" Blaine coaxed. Morgan groaned again and got up.

"I just lay down and now I have to get back up," he grumbled, following Finn upstairs. "As long as we don't have to sing any Queen, I'm good!" Kurt, Blaine, and Chandler heard Morgan yell.

"Why?" Kurt overheard Carole talking to Morgan.

"That's all they sang on the way home. _We Are the Champions_ for two and a half hours, see how it feels after," he replied.

* * *

"The Teacher of the Year award goes to…" Finn and Rachel stood at the podium; Rachel held for dramatic pause, "Mr. Will Schuester!"

"No surprises there!" Puck shouted over the cheering.

"And now the New Directions have a song for the occasion," Figgins said. As everyone sang a verse in "_You Win Again_", Mr. Schuester hugged each member of the club. Blaine held Morgan's hand during the song; Chandler sat in the audience and waved to Kurt.

* * *

"I'll be with you the whole way through," Chandler promised, kissing Kurt as the group walked out of the auditorium.

"You're a junior, right, Morgan?" Blaine asked; Morgan nodded and snuggled closer to Blaine. "We have another whole year together."

"We could've sung something from this era," Rachel was telling Finn. "Whose idea was it to sing the BeeGees?"

"That was me," Morgan admitting, raising his hand. "I just figured because you guys sang Queen almost the whole way home, we should do something no one knows."

"Good choice though," Blaine whispered.

"Stop sucking up and just be you, Blaine," Morgan reprimanded, flicking the shorter boy on the ear, making him whine. Kurt, seeing how content Blaine was with Morgan, smiled and wrapped an arm around Chandler. Graduation was only a few days away and Kurt knew that Chandler would be there, just as he promised.


End file.
